User talk:ShadoW
= 2008 = Hi ShadoW -- we are excited to have Left 4 Dead Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 19:07, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the Monaco skins (default skin that most people sees) , you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the Monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:36, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. Left 4 Dead Wiki has a really sharp look and homepage -- you've done a great job with it. However if you look at the Spotlight Criteria you'll see that there are a few things your wiki needs to be eligible for a spotlight: :You need at least 100 pages, not counting stubs. Right now you have 17. :You need to categorize the pages into a good category structure. :You need a welcome template, and to make sure you welcome visitors. There were a lot of unwelcomed contributors in your Recent Changes list when I checked. Good luck working on your wiki, and please feel free to ask for a spotlight again when you do meet the requirements! -- Wendy (talk) 02:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hi thar Hello, I've been adding and changing some stuff around. Feel free to contact me or revert changes if necessary :D takua108 22:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Also is there any way you can add me to the "staff" of this sub-wiki or anything like that? I'm extremely interested in helping out with this wiki. You can contact me at: *a*d*a*m*@*r*e*z*i*c*h*.*c*o*m* if needed, and my steam name is inkedskin (shows up as Unniloct) if you want to friend me up. Thanks! takua108 22:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) "Weapons" If you end up not adding me to sysops or whatnot, please change "Weapons" on the sidebar to be a category for the weapons. takua108 22:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Campaign Can you please change the Campaigns link in the left hand menu to go to Campaigns and not Left 4 Dead please. Thank you! --Mattoakes1990 12:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi ShadoW. I can see you are excited about this game, and you've got the wiki looking really good! However there are a few things you still need to work on before you are spotlighted: # You need to have 100 articles (you are at 84) # You have a small handful of uncategorized articles that need to be fixed # I can't see that you are welcoming any of your new users. This is an important step in building a community, and should include both logged-in and IP contributors. I'm sure you can manage all of these things fairly easily. Please ask us again for the spotlight when you've done them :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Infected infobox Hey, I made Template:Infobox infected, and was wondering if you think I should go ahead and implement it in the Infected pages, or if you see anything that you think should be changed. If you think it's okay, I'll go ahead and add it to the pages. --HarrisonH 00:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Nice one. I think it's okay. You can add it to the pages. ShadoW 14:35, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Done. Need someone who knows all their health to go and add that in. I only know of the Smokers. --HarrisonH 14:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) = 2009 = Welcome Template Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I've customized the welcome templates for this wiki. JoePlay said I should let you know when I asked him about it. Tell me what you think, and change anything you think should be changed. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 02:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's great! Hope others like it too. ShadoW 13:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Mods?! Hey ShadoW, I'm currently a concept mapper and level designer for a Left4Dead modification, entitled "Deadlock". The mod features two separate survivor teams of 5 that will duke it out multiplayer-style for resources while they are constantly ravaged by zombies! Anyways, given my background, I'm interested in whether or not you plan on featuring popular custom content like skins, maps, and mods on your wiki? It would be a good way to get more people to your wiki, and would help out the developer community as well. I'm sure you could even get people to write articles for their product if you wanted them too! Just wondering... Please shoot me an email if you have a response to malleymom@gmail.com -Ajman 02:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) JW I am trying to get some dedicated people together to play l4d ranked matches with our clan..the new spring season starts and we would like to have another individual that is dedicated in being the best..gamebattles.com......how would i go about sending a message so that everyone could see it -BWELCH21 08:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Bureaucracy I'm not entirely sure if you're there, but may I have bureaucrat status on the wiki? I was recently granted it on Icopedia, and there's currently a new request for adminship. It was just posted, and I'd like to be able to promptly respond if a decision to make them an admin is reached. Oh, it would be nice if you put in your two cents, as well. :P Thanks! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 01:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :And speaking of which, could you two by any chance leave your thoughts on said page? Negative or positive, I just want to know that people are acknowledging it. Thank you. --The Fifth o 23:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, I'd like to send my full support to Stigma becoming a bureaucrat. She certainly deserves it. --The Fifth o 23:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Wiki Exposure on Podcast Hello there. My name is ThornPhoenix. I am currently the co-host of a Left 4 Dead podcast which covers both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, and i was wondering whether we could work together to spread each others websites. Our podcast covers a lot of Left 4 Dead information and i do not have the time to type it all out myself. This wiki is very extensive and contains a lot of really good and useful information. I was wondering whether we could have permission to link to your wiki and quote its contents during the podcast and in each episodes show notes? In exchange would you mind perhaps putting a link to the podcast in the community portal or something please? Please let me know: survivorsdiary(at)supacomm.net Thanks -- 17:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC)ThornPhoeniX HUD icons for various weapons Do you think it would be appropriate and/or useful to add the individual HUD icons for the weapons in both L4D1 and L4D2 to their info pages? I have created both negative guitar.gif and positive guitar inv.gif for another project and thought they could be of use here. --Pilk 14:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC)